Felonius Gru
Felonius Gru - pierwszoplanowy (główny) bohater filmów Minionki, Jak Ukraść Księżyc i Minionki Rozrabiają. Gru, Dru i Minionki Mąż Lucy Wilde oraz tata trzech dziewczynek: Margo, Edith i Agnes. Syn Roberta i Marleny Gru. Brat bliźniak Drew'a Gru. Pan minionków, dawny super złoczyńca #1 oraz właściciel produkcji dżemów i żelków. Aktualnie agent Ligi Anty - Przestępczej. W oryginalnym dubbing'u głosu użyczył mu Steve Carell, natomiast w polskim - Marek Robaczewski. Opis Charakter Na początku poznajemy Gru jako nikczemnego złoczyńcę. Jest samolubny, a sprawianie innym przykrości daje mu dużo satysfakcji. Był zazdrosny, kiedy Vectora uznano za złoczyńcę #1 przez fakt, że ukradł piramidę. Gru postanowił zrobić coś grubszego, więc za cel obrał sobie kradzież Księżyca. Lecz żeby jego plan się powiódł musiał zaadoptować trzy dziewczynki ze sierocińca. Po niedługim czasie polubił je, a później nawet pokochał jak swoje własne córki. Kiedy Vector je ukradł, Gru od razu udał się im na ratunek. Ocalił je i zostały z nim na zawsze. Zmienił się dzięki nim nie do poznania. Skończył z karierą przestępczą i stał się kochającym tatą. W drugiej części zauważamy, że Gru nie wyzbył się do końca swojej nieuprzejmości. Jednak dostaje misję złapania niebezpiecznego łotra, który wykradł PX-41. Podczas tego zadania zakochuje się w swojej partnerce Lucy, z wzajemnością. Kiedy Eduardo (El Macho)porwał jego miłość, Gru udaje się jej na ratunek. Uwalnia ją z jego rąk. Zbiera się na odwagę i pyta o wspólne wyjście za randkę. Lucy się zgadza. Po paru miesiącach Gru poślubia Lucy. Zdolności *'Inteligencja': Gru posiada inteligencję na niezwykle wysokim poziomie. Kiedy na zbiórce, jeden zminionków chciał mu zadać pytanie, Gru od razu wiedział o co chodzi i odpowiedział mu wcześniej. Ponad to, Gru zawsze przewiduje co prawdopodobnie może się stać, kiedy wykona daną czynność. Kiedy opowiadał o swoim planie kradzieży Księżyca, przewidział co świat będzie robił, by Gru zwrócił Księżyc na swoje miejsce. Bardzo szybko też wpada na właściwy trop. Kiedy zobaczył Eduarda, od razu wiedział, że to dawny złoczyńca El Macho. Był pewny, że to on wykradł serum transmutacyjne. Jak się później okazało, była to prawda. *'Spryt': Gru jest również sprytny. Bardzo szybko myśli, dzięki czemu szybko wychodzi z danej opresji. W danej sytuacji szybko używa danego gadżetu. *'Odwaga': Nie można pominąć faktu, że Gru jest bardzo odważny. Podczas, kiedy Vector ukradł jego córki, Gru ominął wszystkie jego przeszkody, żeby tylko uratować dziewczynki. Kiedy Vector próbował uciec w powietrze, Gru złapał się jego statku. Później Przesuwając się po linie próbował uratować Margo. Kiedy razem z Lucy wkradli się do restauracji Eduarda (El Macho), chronił swoją partnerkę przed każdym możliwym niebezpieczeństwem. Kiedy udał się by uratować swoją partnerkę, musiał wejść w całe strado zmutowanych minionków. Razem z dwoma normalnymi, które zabrał, musiał przed nimi uciekać. Podczas walki ze zmutowanym Eduardem (El Macho) używał wszystkich możliwych opcji obrony. Później, przez kurczaka Pollito, został wystrzelony na rakiecie razem z Lucy do wulkanu. Razem wyskoczyli do oceanu. *'Rysowanie': Trzeba przyznać Gru, że jest bardzo dobrym malarzem. Stworzył specjalnie dla swoich córek książkę Pewien Duży Jednorożec. Sam stworzył rysunki oraz tresć. *'Celność': Gru nie miał jeszcze okazji chybić. Podczas ucieczki minionków samochodem na drugie piętro galerii handlowej, wystrzelił linę na poręcz, która się jej czepiła. Dzięki temu razem z Lucy dostali się na wyższe piętro. Ponad to, podczas zmieniania zmutowanych minionków w normalne, każdemu wstrzelił antidotum dokładnie do ust. *'Zręczność': Jego zręczność możemy zauważyć, kiedy pokonał tor przeszkód utworzony przed rakiety wystrzelone w jego stronę przez Vectora. Nie doznał wtedy żadnych obrażeń. Podczas, gdy Eduardo (El Macho) nakrył ich obecność w jego restauracji, Gru dzięki swoim gadżetom bardzo szybko uciekł z galerii handlowej razem z Lucy. *'Walka': Pomimo, że Gru częściej posługuje się swoimi gadżetami, by pokonać wroga, to jednak kiedy uderzył rekina Vectora lub rozbił szybę w jego kamerze nie doznał żadnych obrażeń. Można przez to wnioskować, że Gru jest bardzo silny. *'Gotowanie': Pomimo, że Gru jest mężczyzną, bardzo dobrze gotuje. Margo, Edith i Agnes uwielbiają jego naleśniki. Sam również potrafi przyrządzać kurczaki. *'Taniec': Gru też nieźle tańczy. Możemy to zauważyć podczas końcowej sceny, kiedy pierwotnym planem miała być powtórka Jeziora Łabędziego dziewczynek lub podczas swojego wesela, gdy tańczy razem z Lucy. Wygląd Gru to wysoki mężczyzna o śniadej karnacji, niebieskich oczach i spiczastym nosie. W dzieciństwie miał czarne włosy, natomiast w postaci dorosłej jest łysy. Gru nosi szary sweter, czarną kurtkę, spodnie oraz buty. Strój uzupełnia szary szal w czarne paski. Czasem można go również zobaczyć w czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych lub w biało - czerwonym fartuchu kuchennym w kratkę. Jako piżamę nosi czarną koszulę i spodnie z niebieskimi obszyciami na kołnierzu, rękawach i nogawkach. Z prawej strony koszuli znajduje się małe logo Gru. Kiedy leciał w kosmos, by ukraść Księżyc miał na sobie różowy kombinezon i szklaną pokrywę chroniącą głowę. Na przyjęciu urodzinowym Agnes musiał wystąpić przed dziećmi jako wróżka. Wtedy miał na sobie piękną różową suknię ze skrzydłami oraz szpilki. Na głowie miał perukę koloru blond oraz diadem. Dodatkiem była różdżka. Bronie * Zamrażacz (ang. Freeze Ray) * Zmniejszacz (ang. Shrink Ray) * Pierdzistrzał (ang. Fart Gun) * Pistolet Laserowy (ang. Laser Gun) * Szminko - Laser (ang. Lipstick Taser) * Wyrzutnia Rakiet (ang. Rocket Launcher) * Pistolet z Galaretką (ang. Jelly Gun) * Blaster - Armata (ang. Blaster Cannon) Pojazdy * Sterowiec Gru (ang. Gru's Airship) * Samochód Gru (ang. Grumobile) * Rakieta Gru (ang. Gru's Rocket) * Motocykl Gru (ang. Gru's Motorcycle) * Latający Skuter Gru (ang. Gru's Flying Scooter) Historia Gru miał smutną przeszłość. Chciał polecieć na Księżyc, jednak jego matka ignorowała go lub wyśmiewała. Natomiast w szkole dzieci wymyśliły, że Gru przenosi za pomocą dotyku gruwsiki na inną osobę. Gru pojawia się po raz pierwszy na zlocie złoczyńców w Orlando. Ogląda razem z matką nowy wynalazek młodego Dr. Nikczemniuka. Po raz drugi widzimy go, kiedy Scarlet O'Haracz kradnie koronę Królowej Elżbiecie II. Gru zamraża ją oraz jej męża - Herba zamrażaczem i sam zabiera z jej rąk koronę. Przedrzeźnia ją i ucieka. Minionki zafascynowane jego widokiem, biegną za nim znajdując w ten sposób nowego pana. Gru pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie idąc do kawiarni. Po drodze niszczy małemu chłopcu zrobiony wcześniej przez niego samego balon zwierzątka. W kawiarni, za pomocą swojego pistoletu zamraża kolejkę czekających i zabiera sobie rzeczy zamówione przez kogoś innego. Po powrocie do domu żartuje sobie z sąsiada. Kiedy siada z ciastkiem na kanapie, przesuwając wcześniej nogą Kyle'go - do drzwi dzwoni dzwonek. Okazało się, że to trzy dziewczynki roznoszące ciastka. Mężczyzna jednak nie otworzył im. Od swojego pomocnika Dr. Nikczemniuka dowiaduje się, że ktoś ukradł piramidę, co nazywają zbrodnią stulecia. Gru nie pozwala oddać tytułu największego złoczyńcy na świecie. Zbiera swoje minionki i oznajmia im, że zamierza zrobić coś o wiele większego. Ukraść Księżyc. Dr. Nikczemniuk jednak nie sądzi, by było ich na to stać. Jednak Gru twierdzi, że Bank Zła nie odmówi im pożyczki. Jadąc swoim samochodem do Gru dzwoni jego matka. Wyśmiewa swojego syna, twierdząc, że nie poradzi sobie z niczym lepszym niż kradzież piramidy przez kogoś innego. Gru udaje się do Banku Zła. Czekając na spotkanie z Panem Perkinsem zaczepia go Vector. Jego trochę przygłupi konkurent. Chwali się swoim logo i nową bronią, która nie jest skuteczna. Gru jednak całkowicie go ignoruje. Na spotkaniu Gru prosi o pieniądze na zbudowanie rakiety. Jednak Pan Perkins każe mu najpierw przynieść zmniejszacz. Inaczej nie udzieli pożyczki. Niezadowolony Gru zamraża głowę swojemu konkurentowi. Gru udaje się do wschodniej Azji by wykraść z centrum badawczego zmniejszacz. Udaje mu się to bez żadnych problemów. Jednak w drodze powrotnej wykrada mu go Vector. Mężczyzna za wszelką cenę próbuje odzyskać gadżet. Jednak nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ Vector zmniejsza jego samolot za pomocą zmniejszacza. Następnego dnia Gru udaje się do fortecy Vectora z kolejną próbą odzyskania zmniejszacza. Jednak po kilku próbach jego starania wciąż zawodzą. Mężczyzna zauważa te same trzy dziewczynki, które chciały sprzedać mu ciastka. Bez problemu wchodzą do fortecy Vectora. Gru wpada na pewien pomysł. Dzwoni do Dr. Nikczemniuka i każe mu zrobić ciastkoboty. Gru udaje się do domu sierot Panny Hattie w przebraniu stomatologa i adoptuje te trzy dziewczynki. Margo, Edith i Agnes. W domu, Gru ustala dziewczynkom zasady zachowania i wraca do swojego laboratorium. Widząc tańczące roboty zrobione przez Dr. Nikczemniuka poprawia go, mówiąc, że chodziło mu o ciastkoboty. Następnie Dr. Nikczemniuk pokazuje Gru serum antygrawitacyjne oraz broń, która wypuszcza zapach po bąkach. Załamany Gru mówi, że chodziło mu o pędzistrzał. W końcu prezentuje ciastkoboty. Z tego wynalazku Gru jest zadowolony. Niespodziewanie w jego pracowni pojawiają się dziewczynki. Mężczyzna każe im wracać do kuchni, jednak siostry nie zamierzają tego robić. Zapytany przez Margo o to, w jakim miejscu się znajdują Gru zdradza im, że jest złoczyńcą i zakazuje mówić o tym komukolwiek innemu. Niespodziewanie Edith za pomocą jednego z gadżetów niszczy jednorożca Agnes. Dziewczynka jest zrozpaczona. Chce by Gru naprawił jej maskotkę. Mężczyzna w końcu zgadza się i każe swoim trzem minionkom zdobyć nową maskotkę jednorożca dla dziewczynki. Margo zadaje kolejne pytanie dotyczące tym razem tym, kim są minionki. Gru okłamuje ją, mówiąc, że to jego kuzyni. Wzywa inne dwa minionki i każe im zająć się dziewczynkami. Po pracy Gru wraca na górę do domu i widzi porozrzucany po całym salonie papier toaletowy. Każe dziewczynkom iść spać. Następnego dnia mężczyzna chce zabrać siostry by te roznosiły ciastka. Jednak one idą na lekcję tańca. Gru dostaje na próbie Jeziora Łabędziego od Agnes bilet na ich występ. Mężczyzna obiecuje dziewczynce na mały palec, że przyjdzie. Następnie Gru zabiera dziewczynki do Vectora. Daje im opakowania po ciastkach, w których są ciastkoboty i każe zanieść do fortecy. Vector przyjmuje je od razu nie wiedząc o podstępie Gru. Mężczyzna uruchamia ciastkoboty, a te wyłączają system ochronny i robią wejście do zmniejszacza. Jednak zamykają z powrotem wyjście. Gru i jego minionki muszą poradzić sobie uciec inną drogą. Chowają się w wentylacji i nią próbują uciec. Jednak spadają do salonu Vectora. Jednak złapali się wejścia rury i Vector ich nie zauwarzył. Udaje im się uciec z gadżetem. W drodze powrotnej Margo pyta o resztę osób, którym trzeba było rozwieść ciastka, jednak Gru mówi jej, że życie jest pełne rozczarowań. W pewnym momencie mała Agnes piszczy z radości widząc wesołe miasteczko. Dziewczynki proszą, by Gru zabrał je tam. Jednak mężczyzna nie zgadza się. Chociaż po chwili Gru stwierdza, że mógłby je zostawić na jednej z kolejek, skoro już zdobył zmniejszacz i dziewczynki nie będą mu więcej potrzebne. Siostry wsiadają na jedną z kolejek a Gru zbiera się do wyjścia. Jednak asystent atrakcji mówi, że dziewczynki nie mogą jechać bez osoby dorosłej. Gru zmuszony jest przejechać się kolejką razem z nimi. Siostry są zachwycone przejażdżką, jednak Gru był bliski wymiotów. Po chwili Agnes zauważa dużego, puchatego jednorożca. Gru zmuszony jest kupić jej takiego, jednak nie jest on na sprzedaż. Trzeba go wygrać. Dziewczynkom nie udaje się za pierwszym razem tego zrobić. Próbują drugi raz. Agnes udaje się trafić. Jednak statek kosmiczny nie przewraca się, co oznacza, że nie wygrały. Asystent tej gry obraża Gru i sarkastycznie życzy powodzenia. Zły Gru niszczy stoisko z grą za pomocą swojego pistoletu z ogniem. Przerażony asystent oddaje im jednorożca. Dziewczynki mówią Gru, że to co zrobił było świetne. Zabierają mężczyznę na inne zabawy. Wracają do domu z zabawkami i pomalowanymi twarzami. Dr. Nikczemniuk nie pochwala tego zachowania, twierdząc, że nie mogą się rozpraszać przed kradzieżą Księżyca. Gru łączy się przez sieć z Panem Perkinsem. Pokazuje mu zmniejszacz i przedstawia plan kradzieży Księżyca. Jednak przerywają mu dziewczynki. Pan Perkins zrywa umowę z Gru. Mężczyzna informuje swoje minionki, że bank ich nie dofinansowuje. W związku z tym nie polecą na Księżyc. Jednak dziewczynki dają mu swoje zaoszczędzone pieniądze. Minionki również oddają swoje. Udaje im się zebrać wystarczającą ilość na zbudowanie rakiety. Ich plan jest uratowany. Gru przygotowuje się do lotu na Księżyc, a dziewczynki do swojego występu Coraz bardziej się zadomawiają, a Gru zaczyna spędzać z nimi więcej czasu. Pewnego wieczoru dziewczynki poprosiły, by Gru przeczytał im bajkę na dobranoc - Senne Kotki. Mężczyzna po dłuższym namawianiu zgadza się. Jednak nie zgadza się na całuski na dobranoc. Po wyjściu z pokoju spotyka Dr. Nikczemniuka, który każe Gru oddać dziewczynki z powrotem, ponieważ go rozpraszają. Gru chciał nawet przesunąć ze względu na ich występ, termin startu. Podczas zabawy filiżankami do domu Gru dzwoni dzwonek. Okazuje się, że to Panna Hattie, która przyjechała zabrać dziewczynki. Gru jest zdziwiony, bo wcale nie dzwonił o zabranie dziewczynek. Okazało się, że to Dr. Nikczemniuk zadzwonił po Pannę Hattie. Mężczyzna musiał oddać dziewczynki. Był załamany. Jednak poleciał na Księżyc. Przed startem jeden z minionków dał mu bilet na występ dziewczynek, jednak Gru powiedział, że nie wybiera się na żaden występ. Startując w kosmos, Vector przyczepił się do rakiety za pomocą swojej nowej broni, ponieważ nie chciał by Gru dokonał większej zbrodni niż on. Jednak mężczyzna razi go prądem, przez co Vector spada z rakiety. W przestrzeni kosmicznej Gru zmniejsza Księżyc. Staje się największym złoczyńcą wszech czasów. Cieszy się niezmiernie. Nagle zauważa bilet na balet dziewczynek. Zmienił zdanie i zorientował się, że może jeszcze na niego zdąży. Jak najszybciej wraca rakietą na Ziemię, udając się w stronę teatru. Wbiega do sali. Jednak występ został zakończony. Mężczyzna zauważa naklejoną na jednym z krzeseł kartkę z napisem ,,MARGO, EDITH, AGNES, TATA :) <3". Na jej odwrocie napisane jest Przynieś Księżyc! oraz narysowane logo Vectora. Porwał on dziewczynki. Gru jak najprędzej biegnie je uratować. Vector w zamian za siostry, chce żeby Gru oddał mu Księżyc. Mężczyzna nie chce tego zrobić, jednak oddaje skradziony Księżyc. Każe Vectorowi oddać dziewczynki. Jednak ten nie dotrzymuje słowa. Nie wypuszcza ich. Gru grozi konkurentowi określając go mianem małego panka, że jeśli wejdzie do środka, to Vector pożałuje, że się urodził. Mężczyzna rozbija kamerę w fortecy. Vector wypuszcza w stronę Gru rakiety wybuchowe, jednak on przeskakuje przez nie i w ten sposób je omija. Rozburzają one wejście do fortecy. Gru pozbywa się też rekina, jednak Vector uruchamia latającą kapsułę, żeby uciec przed Gru. Mężczyzna wbiega po piramidzie i udaje mu się złapać latającą kapsułę. Jednak nie utrzymuje się na niej długo. Ratuje go Dr. Nikczemniuk. Razem z Gru leci ratować dziewczynki. Informuje go też, że Księżyc zaraz wróci do swoich wcześniejszych rozmiarów. Tak też się dzieje. Gru otwiera siostrom drzwi. Mówi, że muszą zeskoczyć. Edith i Agnes udaje się to, jednak Margo zostaje złapana przez Vectora. Popycha ich Księżyc. Margo spadając, chwyta się liny. Gru próbuje ją złapać. Jednak lina odrywa się od statku Vectora i Gru razem z Margo spadają. Ratują ich minionki. Gru z dziewczynkami i minionkami obserwują, jak Księżyc wraca w przestrzeń kosmiczną, zabierając ze sobą Vectora. Po powrocie do domu, Gru kładzie dziewczynki do łóżek. Jednak Agnes prosi o bajkę na dobranoc. Mężczyzna pokazuje im nową książkę, którą sam napisał. Ma tytuł Pewien Duży Jednorożec. Dziewczynki przy niej zasypiają. Gru gasi światło i ma zamiar już wyjść. Jednak po raz pierwszy całuje każdą z dziewczynek w czoło. Niespodziewanie Margo przytula go i mówi, że go kocha. Gru mówi jej, że też ją kocha i również przytula. Po wyjściu z pokoju, minionki też chcą dostać od niego całuski. Mężczyzna zgadza się po chwili. Następnego dnia dziewczynki występują po raz kolejny, ponieważ Gru nie widział ich występu. Jednak jeden z minionków zmienia muzykę i wszyscy zaczynają się bawić. Dziewczynki wyciągają Gru na scenę. Ten tańczy z nimi, a później zabiera ich na platformę, która wyjeżdża ponad dach domu. Razem oglądają Księżyc w pełni. Gru pojawia się po raz pierwszy w filmie na urodzinach Agnes, kiedy smaży kurczaki. Kłóci się przez telefon, nalegając, żeby wróżka jednak przyszła, ponieważ zamawiał taką niespodziankę dla dziewczynek. Jednak nie udaje mu się wygrać kłótni. Sam przebiera się za wróżkę. Życzy księżniczce Agnes zdrowia i szczęścia oraz zbywa jedną z zaproszonych dziewczynek, która ciągle zadaje mu pytania. Agnes mówi Gru w sekrecie, że wie, iż on udaje, ale ukrywa to przed dziećmi. Nagle Gru zaczepia Jilian. Proponuje mężczyźnie randkę z jej kumpelą Natalie. Jednak Gru nie zamierza umawiać się z żadnymi kobietami i pozbywa się Jilian. Po przyjęciu urodzinowym, przed domem Gru pojawia się rudowłosa agentka AVL (Ligi Anty - Przestępczej). Przedstawia się jako Lucy Wilde. Oznajmia mężczyźnie, że musi iść z nią. Gru próbuje zamrozić ją swoim pistoletem, jednak Lucy reaguje strzelając swoim pistoletem z ogniem. Gru jest trochę zdziwiony. Lucy stwierdza, że lepiej przedstawiać broń dopiero po jej użyciu. Laseruje go swoim szminko - laserem. Mężczyzna traci przytomność, a Lucy pakuje go do bagażnika samochodu i porywa do siedziby Ligi Anty - Przestępczej. Zabiera też dwa minionki Gru, które udały się mu na ratunek. Gru odzyskuje świadomość na miejscu. Nie jest zadowolony z tego, że go porwano. Silas Baraniapupa przedstawia się jako dyrektor Ligi i wraz z Lucy informują mężczyznę, że bardzo groźne serum transmutacyjne - PX-41 zostało skradzione wraz z laboratorium z koła podbiegunowego północnego. Lidze udało się wykryć ślady serum w miejskiej galerii. Podejrzewają, że jeden z właścicieli sklepów jest temu winny. Proponują byłemu złoczyńcy, by ten przeprowadził w tej sprawie śledztwo i odnalazł sprawcę. Jednak Gru odmawia. Lucy daje mu wizytówkę ze swoim numerem w razie gdyby jednak zmienił zdanie. Uśmiecha się i wraca do bazy. Gru wraca do domu na łódce. Kładzie dziewczynki do łóżek, a zapytany przez Edith, czy idzie na randkę zorganizowaną przed Jilian odpowiada, że nie. Całuje dziewczynki na dobranoc, a sam wraca do laboratorium, gzie teraz produkuje dżemy i żelki. Mężczyznę czeka niemiła niespodzianka. Dr. Nikczemniuk zamierza znowu czynić zło. Chce odejść. Gru żegna go razem z minionkami. Gru po zastanowieniu przyjmuje ofertę Ligi Anty - Przestępczej. Następnego dnia chce powiedzieć córkom, o nowej pracy. Te jednak wypytują go, do jakiego celebryty jest podobny. Gru pyta co robią, że potrzebna im jest taka informacja. Agnes mówi, że załatwiają mu randkę. Gru natychmiast zabiera im laptopa. Edith twierdzi, że przecież może być fajnie, a Margo, że dla niego to już najwyższy czas. Gru jednak twierdzi, że na to nigdy nie jest najwyższy czas. Oznajmia im, że został zatrudniony przez tajną organizację, jako tajny agent, by ratować świat. Dziewczynki są zafascynowane tą informacją. Gru udaje się do galerii, gdzie wykryto ślady serum. Ma udawać właściciela cukierni. Zabiera ze sobą trzy minionki i każe im piec babeczki. W cukierni spotyka Lucy. Ta informuje go, że jest jego partnerem. Mężczyzna nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony, jednak Lucy twierdzi, że przydzieli ją dla niego, a ona musi robić co jej każą, ponieważ jest nowa. Nagle z kuchni wychodzi jeden z minionków. Pokazuje swoją babeczkę. Lucy niszczy ją, a jego chciała uderzyć. Gru jednak twierdzi, że to jeden z jego pomocników. Lucy przeprasza minionka i odsyła. Kobieta przedstawia mężczyźnie wszystkich podejrzanych właścicieli sklepów. Nagle do cukierni wchodzi jeden z nich. Przedstawia się jako Eduardo Perez. Mówi, że potrzebuje babeczek na uroczystość, którą wydaje. Żegna się z nimi i wychodzi z cukierni. Gru rozpoznaje w nim dawnego złoczyńcę, zwanego El Macho. Opowiada Lucy o nim. Ta proponuje mu, żeby włamali się dzisiaj do jego restauracji. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że to dobry pomysł, gdyż nie ma do niego wątpliwości, że jest głównym sprawcą. W domu, każe dziewczynkom szybko iść spać. Ściska je na dobranoc, jednak Agnes przypomina mu, że obiecał jej poćwiczyć rolę na dzień matki. Jednak pomimo tego, że Agnes umie wierszyk bezbłędnie, jest smutna. Zapytana przez Gru, co się dzieje, ta informuje go, że nie powinna występować, bo nawet nie ma mamy. Zmieszany mężczyzna mówi jej, że przecież może udawać. Agnes całuje go w policzek i wraca do pokoju. Gru wchodzi do laboratorium, gdzie minionki właśnie imprezują. Przerywa im i dwóm minionkom każe pilnować córeczek, a innych dwóch zabiera ze sobą. W galerii razem z Lucy włamują się do restauracji Eduarda. Tam atakuje ich kurczak Pollito. Jednak udaje im się go pokonać. Gru zauważa przez gadżet prześwietlający, że za ścianą jest sejf ze słoikiem, gdzie na pewno jest serum. Otwiera sejf, jednak w słoiku znajduje się Tajny Przepis Na Salsę. Razem z Lucy są zniesmaczeni. Nagle w restauracji pojawia się Eduardo. Gru i Lucy słysząc go, starają się uciec. Gru swoim laserem wycina dziurę w suficie i razem z Lucy wychodzą nią. Gru dzwoni po swoje minionki by te przyjechały. Jednak pomocnicy nie potrafią zatrzymać auta. Mężczyzna razem z Lucy biegną na dół, a minionki wjeżdżają z powrotem na górę. Gru łapie Lucy w pasie i za pomocą jednego z gadżetów dostają się na wyższe piętro. Ale minionki wciąż uciekają autem. Z restauracji wybiega Eduardo. Gru i Lucy chowają się za ścianą. Tym razem minionki uderzyły Eduarda od tyłu i w ten sposób się zatrzymały. Lucy rozbija szybę autem i przełącza auto na samolot. Uciekają razem z galerii. Następnego dnia szpiegują kolejnego podejrzanego. Floyda Rzeł Sana. Gru spotyka w galerii swoje córki. Przedstawia je Lucy. Mała Agnes, oczarowana kobietą, pyta czy ta ma już męża. Zmieszany Gru daje im pieniądze, żeby poszły kupić sobie jakieś skarby na włosy. Gru wraca razem z Lucy do pracy. Wchodzi do sklepu z perukami i próbuje znaleźć ślady serum. Udało mu się wykryć je za ścianą. Jednak Floyd daje mu jedną z peruek, by ten w niej chodził. Nagle do sklepu wbiegają Edith i Agnes, krzycząc, że Margo znalazła chłopaka i poszła na randkę. Wściekły Gru biegnie za dziewczynką. Zauważa ją w restauracji Salsa & Salsa. Chce zabrać Margo, jednak zatrzymuje ich Eduardo. Zaprasza Gru i jego córki na przyjęcie Cinco de Mayo, żeby Antonio i Margo mogli się lepiej poznać. Gru jest wściekły. W siedzibie Ligi wciąż nie daje za wygraną i twierdzi, że Eduardo to El Macho. Chce by go aresztowano, razem z jego synem. Silas jest załamany. Lucy, żeby jednak czymś zaimponować, mówi, że Gru wykrył ślady serum w klubie Włosa Orzeł. Jednak Gru nie dopuszcza innego tematu niż o El Macho. Wychodzi, mówiąc, że udowodni, iż ma rację. Gru szuka w sieci informacji na temat El Macho. Jednak nie może nic znaleźć, ponieważ nie działa internet. Nagle do drzwi dzwoni dzwonek. Jilian przyprowadziła swoją koleżankę Shannon, by ta poszła z Gru ,,na kawę". Mężczyzna próbuje się wymigać od tego spotkania, jednak ostatecznie idzie na randkę w peruce, którą dostał od Floyda. Na ,,randce" Gru dobitnie się przekonuje, że koleżanka Jilian nie jest w jego typie. Mężczyzna spotyka swoją partnerkę Lucy, która uśpiła jego ,,dziewczynę". Razem zabierają ją z restauracji. Lucy pociesza Gru, żeby nie łamał się jedną nieudaną randką. Wyjawia mu, że z łysiną wygląda o wiele lepiej. Na do widzenia całuje go w policzek. Oboje uświadamiają sobie swoje uczucia do siebie. Kolejnego dnia Gru jest w świetnym humorze. Przybywa do galerii na kolejny dzień pracy. Jednak to co zobaczył, szokuje go. Silas informuje go, że znaleźli złoczyńcę, i że jego praca dobiegła końca. Mówi też, że Lucy wyjeżdża do Francji. Gru jest załamany tą wiadomością. Lucy wręcza mu swój szminko - laser jako pamiątkę ich poznania. Wezwana przez Silas'a żegna się z nim. Gru wraca załamany do domu. Siedząc na schodach w strugach deszczu, mała Agnes przynosi mu parasolkę. Zapytany, dlaczego siedzi na dworze samotnie, mężczyzna wyznaje Agnes, iż to co mówiła o nim i o Lucy, okazało się prawdą. Dziewczynka jest zachwycona. Jednak Gru mówi jej, że więcej już nie zobaczy swojej partnerki. Agnes proponuje mu, żeby spróbował coś jeszcze zrobić. Gru próbuje ćwiczyć umawianie się z Lucy. Jednak nie zadzwonił do niej, ponieważ nie znalazł odwagi. Spalił nawet telefon. Włączył się z tego powodu alarm i minionki przybiegły na ratunek, niszcząc ścianę oraz biurko. Mężczyzna zabiera córki na przyjęcie u Eduarda. Na początku ustala im zasady. Antonio zabiera Margo na parkiet, czym jeszcze bardziej rozwściecza Gru. Mężczyzna próbuje za wszelką cenę rozdzielić córkę z chłopakiem. Jednak nie udaje mu się to. Gru wspomina wciąż ze smutkiem Lucy, patrząc na szminko - laser, który mu podarowała. Ma złamane serce, ponieważ już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej miłości. Nagle do jego stolika podchodzi Eduardo. Pociesza go, a następnie znika. Mężczyzna udaje się w ślad za nim. Odkrywa w ten sposób jego kryjówkę. El Macho przedstawia mu swój plan. Okazuje się rónież, że Dr. Nikczemniuk pracuje właśnie dla niego. Pokazuje mu zmutowane minionki. Zszokowany Gru czym prędzej zabiera z przyjęcia swoje córki. Zauważa Margo smutną, siedzącą przy stoliku. Ta mówi mu, że nie cierpi chłopców, pokazując mu Antonia, który tańczy z inną dziewczyną. Gru pociesza córkę, zamraża chłopaka i wraca do domu. Tam dowiaduje się od Dr. Nikczemniuka, że El Macho porwał jego miłość. Gru jak najszybciej wraca, by ją uratować. Na miejscu, Gru przemalowuje swoje minionki na fioletowo, i zakuwa się w kajdanki, żeby dostać się do bazy El Macho. Jednak jeden z minionków przypadkowo zmywa z siebie farbę. Gru i jego dwa minionki uciekają przed zmutowanymi minionkami. Z opresji ratuje ich Dr. Nikczemniuk, który wrócił na stronę Gru. Gru wyrusza by szukać Lucy. Po drodze przywraca swoim minionkom ich dawną postać, podając im antidotum. El Macho pokazuje Gru Lucy, która jest przywiązana do rakiety, którą mężczyzna zamierza wysłać do wulkanu, w którym rzekomo zginął. Jednak Gru temu zapobiega. Laseruje go szminko - laserem i biegnie odwiązać Lucy. Jednak kurczak Eduarda wysyła ich w stronę wulkanu. W czasie lotu Gru odwiązuje Lucy. Jednak nie udaje mu się wyłączyć zasilania rakiety. Gru wyznaje partnerce, że chciałby się z nią umówić. Lucy z entuzjazmem się zgadza. Razem zeskakują z rakiety do oceanu, ratując się. Po 147 wspólnych randkach, Gru oświadcza się Lucy i zakochani pobierają się. Relacje Lucy Wilde Gru nie był złośliwy w stosunku do Lucy, jednak na początku, nie był zadowolony z faktu, że będą ze sobą pracować. Jednak w trakcie ich misji, polubił ją, a później nawet się w niej zakochał. Parę miesięcy po uratowaniu jej przed El Macho, poślubił Lucy. Margo Gru Na samym początku Gru nie przejmował się dziewczynką za bardzo, ponieważ była ona mu potrzebna tylko po to, żeby wykraść zmniejszacz od Vectora. Jednak z czasem Gru pokochał ją jak własną córkę. Edith Gru Uwielbiała majstrować przy gadżetach Gru, co czasem doprowadzało go do szału. Jednak później Gru pokochał Edith tak samo jak pozostałe dziewczynki. Agnes Gru Podobnie jak z jej siostrami, Gru na początku nie poświęcał jej większej uwagi. Lecz później mała Agnes zmieniła jego serce razem z siostrami. Gru pokochał ją jak swoją własną córkę. Dr. Nikczemniuk Był na usługach Gru. Dr. Nikczemniuk i Gru byli przyjaciółmi, jednak często Gru skarcał Dr. Nikczemniuka za jego gadżety. Później Dr. Nikczemniuk znalazł inną pracę, jednak wrócił na usługi do Gru. [[Wiktor Perkins|Wiktor Perkins (Vector)]] Gru i Vector byli odwiecznymi wrogami. Robili sobie na złość przy każdej okazji. Gru chciał być lepszym złoczyńcą niż on, więc ukradł Księżyc. [[Pan Perkins|Pan''' Perkins']] Gru musiał był miły dla właściciela Banku Zła, jednak tak naprawdę nie darzył go sympatią. 'Silas Baraniapupa' Gru nie był miły dla dyrektora Ligi, ale też nie darzył go nienawiścią. Później jednak był nieco milszy. Natomiast dyrektor Ligi szanował Gru, a później, kiedy zakończyli misję, dyrektor kazał mu wracać do swojej produkcji. 'Eduardo Perez (El Macho)' Gru nie darzył go sympatią. Podejrzewał, że to on jest złoczyńcą, którego poszukiwała Liga Antyprzestępcza. Okazało się, że miał rację. Natomiast Eduardo był bardzo miły dla Gru. Pod koniec filmu jednak chciał go zabić, jednak nie udało mu się to. 'Panna Hattie' Gru był miły dla Panny Hattie, by zaadoptować dziewczynki. Jednak Panna Hattie później była zła, że Gru je oddał. 'Jilian' Gru nie darzył jej wielką sympatią, ponieważ Jilian usilnie próbowała znaleźć mu żonę. 'Shannon' Ich relacje były neutralne, chociaż Shannon nie była dla niego zbyt miła. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Według drzewa genealogicznego rodziny Gru, pierwsze imię Gru brzmi ''Felonius. ''Jednak na ekranie monitora Panny Hattie, na profilu publicznym Gru, jego imię jest podane jako ''Felonious. * Opierając się również na danych osobowych przedstawionych Pannie Hattie, możemy odczytać, że data urodzenia Gru, to dokładnie 28 września 1960 roku. * W swoim gabinecie, na telefonie stacjonarnym, Gru ma numer szybkiego wybierania do Dave'a, Stuart'a i do swojej matki. * Gru nosi białe bokserki z żółtymi uśmiechniętymi buźkami. Dowiadujemy się o tym, kiedy w Fortecy Vectora jeden z minionków ściąga mu spodnie. * Kiedy Steve Carell był przebrany za Gru w programie Ellen DeGeneres Show, ''można stwierdzić, że są do siebie podobni. * Gru musi być bardzo bogaty, skoro płaci każdemu z minionków. Jak wiadomo jest ich ponad 10.000. W filmie [[Jak Ukraść Księżyc|''Jak Ukraść Księżyc]]'' część jego pieniędzy pochodzi z Banku Zła. Natomiast źródło jego dochodów w filmie ''Minionki Rozrabiają pochodzi na początku z produkcji dżemów i żelków. * Niektóre charakterystyczne elementy łączą Gru i Dr. Eggmana (Ivo Robotnika), z serii Sonic The Hedgehog (Jeż Sonic). * Kolejnym bohaterem podobnym do Gru, jest Megamocny, wyprodukowany przez DreamWorks Animation SKG. Oboje na początku historii są super złoczyńcami #1, a na końcu historii zostają w swoich filmach bohaterami. Oboje mają wielki intelekt, którego używają do tworzenia zaawansowanych technologicznie broni i gadżetów. Jednocześnie Gru, ma swojego pomocnika, Dr. Nikczemniuka, który mu pomaga, natomiast Megamocny ma swojego rybiego pomocnika, o imieniu Minion. * Gru wykazuje pewne podobieństwo do cesarza Penguin, który jest znany z ochrony i opiekowania się swoim potomstwem, jak Gru swoimi minionkami i zaadoptowanymi córkami. * Wykazuje również podobieństwo do Batman Villain Oswald Cobblepot, aka the Penguin, aż do ich ptako - podobnych występów. * W początkowych etapach rozwoju filmu Jak Ukraść Księżyc ''Gru miał nazywać się ''Groo. * Niektóre wczesne koncepcje Groo przypominają Jafar, głównego antagonisty Alladyna produkcji Disney'a. * Kiedy Lucy po raz pierwszy używa swojego Szminko - Lasera na Gru (później Antonio podczas tańca na uroczystości Cinco de Mayo z Margo) wykonuje niektóre ruchy tańca Michael'a Jacksona, zmarłego króla pop'u. * Gdy Gru został zaatakowany przez kurczaka Pollito, podczas, gdy razem z Lucy wkradł się do restauracji Salsa & Salsa, Pollito rozpruwa sweter Gru. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu Obcy ''i jego słynnej sceny ''Chestburster. * Gru przejawia pewne podobieństwo do Ernst Stavro Blofeld ''z serii filmów ''James Bond. * Można zauważyć, że Gru miał włosy w dzieciństwie. Ukazuje się to w pokazanych we filmiach scenach ze wspomnieniami Gru z dzieciństwa oraz w filmie Minionki. * Gru i jego matka są pokazani w ''Minionkach ''po raz pierwszy na Zlocie Złoczyńców w Orlando, gdzie oglądają wynalazek Dr. Nikczemniuka, zamrażacz. * Gru był super złoczyńcą, od 8 roku życia. Stało się to za sprawą, kiedy zamroził Scarlet razem z Herbem i ukradł koronę Królowej Elżbiecie II w 1968 roku. Również w tym samym czasie zdobył szacunek minionków, które wybrały go sobie za swojego nowego pana. * Dr. Nikczemniuka poznał na Zlocie Złoczyńców w Orlando, kiedy to jego przyszły pomocnik pokazywał swój nowy wynalazek. * Na pierwszy rzut oka, Lucy sprawia wrażenie wyższej od Gru. Jednak gdyby zdjęła szpilki, byłaby od niego parę centymetrów niższa. * Gru już od dziecka miał swojego psa - Kyle'go. Błędy w animacji * W momencie gdy Gru wraz z Lucy próbują dogonić uciekające autem minionki, Gru rozpina swoją kurtkę, żeby wyciągnąć jeden z gadżetów. W następnym ujęciu kurtka jest już zapięta, chociaż Gru jej nie zapinał z powrotem. * W jednym z ujęć, kiedy Gru rozmawia z Agnes siedząc na schodach wyjściowych, jego sweter wystaje poza kurtkę. Natomiast w kolejnym ujęciu, jest schowany pod kurtką. * Kiedy Gru udaje się na ratunek Lucy, wybiera jako pojazd swój motocykl. Ubiera kask z goglami. W kolejnych ujęciach zapinka od kasku na przemian pojawia się i znika. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Minionki Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Jak ukraść Księżyć Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Minionki rozrabiają Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Gru, Dru i Minionki Kategoria:Postacie z serii Minionki